The instant invention relates generally to the field of security systems, and, more specifically to the field of systems to prevent the theft or unauthorized use of motor vehicles.
At present the theft and unauthorized use of motor vehicles represents a cost and loss of resources that society and the individual can no longer sustain. Organizations that rent motor vehicles are in a particular quandary because not only must they deal with theft and unauthorized use by parties unknown, they must also deal with the intentional and unintentional continued use of the vehicle by the lessee past the agreed upon rental period.
No existing inventions designed to insure the security of a motor vehicle successfully address all of these problems.